1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to fan modules, and particularly to a fan module with vibration-resistant mounting.
2. Description of Related Art
A frequently used cooling fan is needed for a computer and usually mounted on a computer enclosure via screws. During operation, the cooling fan can generate undesirable vibration, with resulting computer enclosure vibration noise generated. Worse yet, such vibration can adversely affect other components in the enclosure, such as hard disc and other assets.
What is needed, therefore, is a fan module with vibration-resistant mounting which can overcome the described limitations.